Terrifying Totem and Spooky Spire
} |name = Terrifying Totem and Spooky Spire |image = PumpkinTotemsTogether.png |supertitle = Halloween 2018 |type = Decorations |availableat = Oct 2018 |levelunlocked = 23 |food = Terrifying Totem: Spooky Spire : Social gifts : After the event : 2x |gridsize = 3x2 each }} Halloween Gathering Event! - October 2018 ' ''Feed the potions and watch them grow! ''The islanders hold a special island-wide event to celebrate Halloween! They decide to build '''Terrifying Totem and Spooky Spire decorations. You will need to use certain items to level up each totem and then join them together when both are complete (similar principle to the Summer Sandcastle event).'' How to get The and are available from October 10th 17h UTC (18h BST) and the event runs until October 23rd 04h UTC (05h BST) 2018 (event was extended by 2 days). Event pre-requisites: You must have repaired the Bazaar and "met" Pike in order to start the Halloween event. You can place the base of each totem on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Totems you must "feed" them with the following special potions : * Terrifying Totem : (made at the Tiki Bar) * Spooky Spire : (made at Arr’Bucks) To make the feed potions you will need to first make the starter potions : * (made at the Blacksmith) * (made at the Woodshop) * (made at the Glassworks) ...using the following special ingredients : * - 1x harvested from a (40% chance) * - 1x harvested from a (20% chance) * - 1x harvested from a (40% chance) * - earned by completing TradePost orders (sometimes) * - earned by completing Boat orders (sometimes) The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for manufactured items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. You will receive 2x''' ' at the start of the event, and you can '''purchase 2 more' in the Kickstart Bundle. Cauldrons can be harvested once per hour during the event. Note: None of the ingredients are sellable to other players. Each time you supply materials to your Totems you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Totems you will receive various rewards (see below). Finn's Cheat Sheet : How to make the potions! Sharing resources with other Trademasters You can gift and to other players' Totems and you will receive in return. You will receive 1x and 25 . Your friend will receive 10 for their Totem and 25 . You can only gift a resource to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Halloween event icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to gift them a resource. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have gifted a resource within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Halloween Totems are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels Max out the Spooky Spire and Terrifying Totem! Keep feeding potions to your Totems! Each starts as a single pumpkin. You get an extra pumpkin at Levels 4, 8 and 12, decorations throughout, and bat wings at Level 15. Place the totems adjacent to each other at Level 15 for a final spooky decoration! Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all event dialogue => Keani: "Hey Finn! Are you ready for a special celebration?" Finn: "Yes! What is it, Keani? Tell me!" Keani: "It's an island-wide event to celebrate Halloween!" Finn: "Ohh, Halloween! That's one of my favorite days to celebrate!" Keani: "Trademaster, lets find a place for this! We're going to need plenty of space." Wesley: "What are we building, Keani?" Keani: "It's a '''Terrifying Totem' to get everyone in the mood to celebrate Halloween!"'' Finn: "I'm going to build it as high as I can!" Wesley: "I bet I can build one taller than yours!" Finn: "You can try!" Keani: "Play nice you two. Trademaster, lets find a place to put the second totem!" Finn: "There's another one?!" Keani: "This looks great! I love Halloween!" Finn: "Me too, Keani! But how scary is it going to be?" Keani: "Don't worry, it will be more fun than scary!" Wesley: "Let's get a move on, we need to grow these!" Keani: "Not so fast, Wesley." Keani: "We need to get these cauldrons set up first so that we can start! Trademaster, can you find a place for them?" Keani: "These '''Creepy Cauldrons' will provide the resources required to make what we need to grow our totems!"'' Finn: "How do we know which resource we get?" Keani: "That's part of the surprise, Finn!" Keani: "But if you find yourself low on '''Moon Dew' you can try visiting a friends island to get some more!"'' Pike: "Let's get to brewin' already!" Keani: "Let's get started, Trademaster." Keani: "You can check the Eventboard to find more information about how to grow these special totems." Pike: "Just don't be usin' the drinkin' glasses for this brew. We don't want anyone drinkin' a '''Terrifying Tonic' by mistake!"'' Terrifying Totem : Sita: "Your totem is looking great, Finn!" Finn: "Thanks, Sita. Mine is going to be the TALLEST totem you've ever seen!" Wesley: "We'll see about that, my boy!" Sita: "Wesley, you're so competitive!" Wesley: "I know, I know. I do get excited for these sorts of things!" Sita: "I like your enthusiasm, but don't forget to lend a helping hand to our friends on other islands." Finn: "Trademaster, keep trading, we need to keep growing it!" Pike: "That be quite the Halloween totem!" Finn: "Hi, Pike! We're building a '''Terrifying Totem'. The BIGGEST totem!"'' Pike: "Aye, lad! Been admirin' it from across the bay! Do ye need a hand?" Finn: "Of course you can help! Let's see how big we can make it!" Sita: "Wow! Look how tall you've gotten it already, Finn!" Finn: "Thanks Sita! I can't wait to see how tall we can get it! Ours will definitely be taller than yours!" Wesley: "Ours could be bigger. Sita insists we help the other islands." Sita: "You mean our friends? Of course we will, Wes!" Wesley: "I know, I'm all for that. But..." Pike: "But ye really wanna win." Wesley: "Precisely. Full speed ahead, Trademaster!" Pike: "It's lookin' great, lad!" Finn: "It's getting SO TALL!" Pike: "Sure is. We'll need to be careful if we go higher." Finn: "Careful is my middle name!" Pike: "Is it really lad?" Finn: "...It sure is!" Finn: "Is it supposed to be so slimey!?" Keani: "It does seem a little gooey. But we have to keep putting the '''Terrifying Tonic' on the totem or it won't grow!"'' Finn: "I know! But does it have to be so icky?" Pike: "It ain't called the '''Terrifying Tonic' fer nothin'!"'' Finn: "It's more slimey than it is terrifying. Let's keep at it!" Finn: "Do you think it's starting to get too tall?" Wesley: "Yes... most definitely too tall.. You should stop now." Pike: "Don' be listenin' to him me boy. It's not quite finished yet.” Pike: "Come now lad, pour some more of that '''Terrifying Tonic' on our totem and watch it grow!"'' Finn: "I.. I think it's finished!" Pike: "Aye, lad. It looks great." Finn: "It's seriously spooky!" Finn: "So.. Did we win?" Pike: "We worked together to build something great for the Island!" Keani: "Yes! We're all winners!" Spooky Spire: Wesley: "There we go! That's how it's done, Trademaster!" Wesley: "We'll have this as tall as can be in no time!" Sita: "You're doing a great job, Wesley!" Wesley: "Thanks, Sita! I'm quite proud of it. I do think it's going to spook the place up quite a bit." Wesley: "Keep the trades comin', Trademaster!" Finn: "The '''Spooky Spire' is looking great! It's very spooky!"'' Pike: "Aye, yer makin' great progress!" Wesley: "It could be bigger. Sita insists we help the other islands." Sita: "You mean our friends? Of course we will, Wes!" Wesley: "I know, I'm all for that. But..." Pike: "But ye really wanna win." Wesley: "Precisely. Full speed ahead, Trademaster!" Finn: "Whoa! It's getting really tall!" Pike: "Ye need a wider foundation, lad!" Keani: "Pike's right!" Wesley: "But the contest is for the tallest!" Keani: "Can't we do both?" Pike: "Aye, we can try. Them other islands are catchin' up fast!" Wesley: "More trades please, Trademaster! Pour it on!" Sita: "This looks SO good, Wesley!" Wesley: "Why... why thanks, Sita!" Wesley: "We'll have the tallest totem today if I have any say in it!" Sita: "I like your enthusiasm, but don't forget to lend a helping hand to our friends on other islands." Wesley: "Of course, of course. You're correct, Sita. It's only a totem, after all." Sita: "That's more like it." Wesley: "We need to make some more '''Bizarre Brew', Trademaster! More trades, please!"'' Pike: "Okay, who used my coffee cup to make '''Bizarre Brew'?"'' Wesley: "I might have accidentally used all the cups we had." Wesley: "The more '''Bizarre Brew' we have the higher we can build our Spooky Spire."'' Pike: "I shoulda' known. This brew ain't for drinking! We need ta be workin' as a team, Wesley!" Wesley: "I'm sorry, you're right. I just got excited trying to build a taller totem!" Wesley: "I'll be more careful!" Pike: "Good on ye, lad. I admire yer fervor, but let's get these built without poisoning each other!" Sita: "WOW! Look at how BIG it's getting!" Wesley: "And we're just getting started!" Sita: "Everyone on the island is enjoying the Halloween celebration!" Wesley: "We can still make it taller!" Wesley: "Trademaster, we need more '''Bizarre Brew'!"'' Wesley: "Look...at the size of THAT!" Sita: "Wow, Wesley! This looks amazing! It really captures the Halloween spirit!" Wesley: "I think we can get it higher!" Sita: "WESLEY! If it gets any higher, it's going to topple over!" Wesley: "Okay..okay.." Combined Totems : Wesley: "Wow, look at those together!" Sita: "We did it! This is the best Halloween yet!" Keani: "And we did it together!" Pike: "Aye, aye, we did." Wesley: "I'm sorry I got a little competitive. So silly..." Pike: "It's ok, Wesley. We all get swept up in the moment at times." Finn: "This is just the perfect day." Keani: "Trademaster, if you move the totem and spire next to each other, I can put the finishing touches on our Halloween decorations!" Special Promotions There are four special promotions for this event (price varies): October 10th : A "Kickstart" bundle, with 30x , 30x , 20x , 15x , 10x , 10x , 1x , and 2x harvesters October 15th : A "Mid Event" bundle, with 5x , 5x and 10x October 20th : A "Last Chance" bundle (Terrifying Totem), with 30x October 22nd : A "Last Chance" bundle (Spooky Spire), with 30x Special Bazaar Items The following special event items can also be purchased from the during the event : * , , : 5x each * , : 10x each * , , : 30x each * , : 75x each After the event ends you are currently able to trade up ingredients to get the following items : * : 2x , 2x * : 2x , 2x , 2x * : 2x , 2x * : 2x , 2x * : 2x , 2x After the event Your Totems will remain in place after the event ends (like previous build events). IMPORTANT! Even though the event has ended, special event items are currently "sellable", you can trade up ingredients at the Bazaar to make potions (see above), and you can still feed potions to your Totems to level them up. You can "feed" each of your Totems with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , fr:Totem terrifiant et Beffroi effrayant es:Tótem terrorífico y Columna aterradora Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Special Events Category:Decor